


Throw Me In The Deep End (Watch Me Drown)

by Phanwich



Series: Born To Die [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Fights, Laboratories, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Unethical Experimentation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanwich/pseuds/Phanwich
Summary: "Too many years of pain and torment, and finally you get to witness five of the events leading up to the day I escaped, where you started the story."Just don't say you weren't warned, because I'll call bullsh*t on that. You're being warned right now."This is your only warning."~Daniel Howell





	1. Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> You should read Born To Die before you start this fic. You don't have to, but it's not going to make much sense.
> 
> It's a third person, like BTD, but I wanted to write the summary as if Dan had. Dunno why.
> 
> This one details four different experiences of Dan's during his time in the laboratory, and as such, viewer discretion is advised.

"Stop it!" Dan screams, kicking at the people holding him down. "Let go of me!" Strong hands force him onto a metal table, and Dan twists his body in an attempt to free himself.

"Hold still!" a woman orders, and somehow they manage to tie Dan's hands down. He shrieks, continuing to try to pull free, but the straps are cinched so tight he can barely move his fingers, his hands going numb from lack of blood flow. Next are his legs, and then someone forces his arm to twist so that his inner wrist is exposed.

"No!" Dan cries, seeing the needles. No one acknowledges him, and he feels the dull sting as a man slides the needle into his veins. A cold liquid seeps into his blood, and Dan screams louder.

He knows these kinds of experiments.

Cameras record from the corner, and scientists sit with clipboards as they monitor his vitals. Someone attaches something to his chest, and a steady, fast beeping fills the room. Dan feels his body go numb as something forces it way down his throat, and he relaxes involuntarily.

Drugs. Of bloody course.

The screaming always starts at some point, but to Dan it all blurs together and time loses meaning.

Time never had a meaning to him, honestly- how could it?

It's all just one long nightmare, and it never ends.


	2. Knock Me Out

Dan watches carefully, observing the figure across the room.

Taller, bigger, stronger. All around at an advantage to him.

Great.

He sees the swing and ducks quickly, aiming a swift punch at his attacker's face. It's blocked, and Dan hisses at the slight pain. He shakes his wrist out and skirts back, growling.

He has to win- there's no other option.

He moves out of the way of a kick, punching several times in rapid succession. He gets one in, hitting the other's nose, but it does nothing. Dan exhales sharply in frustration, and suddenly he's on the ground, the air knocked out of his lungs. He gasps, rolling away as a strong kick is aimed at his ribs.

Dan has better things to do than deal with broken ribs and punctured lungs today.

It's a vicious cycle, and it never breaks.

A hit, a block, a block, a hit, a near fatal blow, a duck, a tap out.

Dan's just not the fighting type, much to everyone's disappointment.

He lets out an audible breath as someone lifts him to his feet, ignoring the blood on his face. He spits a mouthful of the stuff on the floor, feeling sick.

Oh, how he wishes it would all just end.


	3. He's Got Me Down On My Knees

"Get on your knees, Princess," a cold, authoritative voice orders. Numbly, Dan does as he's told, his heart racing. 

"Fuck," Dan swears quietly, feeling hands slide over his skin. He feels absolutely disgusting, knowing where this is going, but he can't stop it. 

Hell, he can't even see what's happening with this fucking blindfold.

"Such a dirty mouth," a man laughs. "Someone ought to teach you a lesson, Feathers." Dan sucks in a deep breath.

He can't respond. He won't respond. He shan't reply.

Dan's quite proud of his vocabulary, honestly.

"Swear words get your mouth washed out, Princess," the man continues. "Part those pretty lips for me." Dan doesn't respond, and suddenly something strikes him across the face. He whimpers in pain as the force of the blow knocks him over, causing his shoulder to jam painfully against the concrete floor. "Do what you're told when you're told!" Dan squeaks out an apology, trying to push himself back up onto his knees blindly.

The handcuffs really aren't helping.

He eventually gets it, but in doing so, his left wing bends awkwardly. He hisses in discomfort, flapping it in an effort to shake out the pain.

"Goddamn it, flapping around like a crazed chicken," a different voice growls.

"Open your mouth," the first man orders again. Dan folds his wings back, and slowly does as he's told. Something slides between his lips, and Dan chokes at the intrusion, trying to jerk back. Hands keep his head firmly on place, and someone laughs as he tries to get away.

Dan has a sneaking suspicion as to what's happening, and fuck, he doesn't like it.

He doesn't like it regardless of whether it's what he thinks or not.

"Told you your dirty whore mouth would get you in trouble," the man grunts. Dan gags, feeling sick and slightly dizzy. The taste is unpleasant, and it he can barely breathe. Tears sting his eyes as he goes pliant, letting it happen.

This is only the first of many more times.


	4. Make No Sound

Dan is exhausted.

He always is.

There's no rest for the wicked, though.

He curls up silently, too tired to fight, too tired to swear and scream and be a general pain in the arse. When someone forces his wing to unfurl, he lets them, and doesn't even react when there's a slight pinching sensation at his primary feathers.

He's done.


End file.
